


It's That Time Of Year

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, and totally in love, sort of first date, they're both adorable, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: While on the surface ice cream in winter sounds like a bad idea, Erin knows now that it’s exactly the opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer (which I've been doing instead of finishing my other fic, oops).

“Please please please, Erin.”

“Holtz, it’s freezing outside.”

“So?”

“You want to go get ice cream?”

Holtzmann just stares at her like she doesn’t see the problem.

“It’s definitely not the weather for ice cream.”

“Any weather is ice cream weather.”

She looks so excited that Erin is having a hard time saying no but it’s the middle of winter, more the time for hot chocolate than ice cream.

Holtzmann can see her resolve cracking, “please, Erin, please.”

“Fine,” Erin relents and in a flash, Holtzmann’s arms are around her, pulling her into an overly enthusiastic hug.

Holtzmann steps away before Erin has fully registered how close Holtzmann was just pressed against her.

“You’re ridiculous,” Erin shakes her head at her as Holtzmann does ann excited little dance, already trying to urge Erin towards the stairs.

“Where are you two going?” Abby asks as she sees Erin and Holtzmann heading towards the door, gathering warm clothes as the go.

“For ice cream,” Holtzmann grins, Erin smiling too, her enthusiasm contagious.

“It’s not exactly ice cream weather,” Patty comments, looking between the two as they zip up their coats, gloves, hats and scarves being put on next.

“That’s the whole point,” Holtzmann grins, grabbing Erin’s hand and pulling her out the door as soon as she’s finished adding the extra layers, leaving Abby and Patty shaking their heads at the antics of their friends.

“Where are we going to get ice cream at this time of year?” Erin asks, knowing that most of the food trucks that sell ice cream aren’t around this time of year.

“I know a place,” Holtzmann replies, pulling Erin in the direction of a nearby park, their hands still clasped together.

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

Holtzmann laughs at the sarcasm in Erin’s voice, “relax. You know that guy with the truck near the fountain? I know for a fact he still sells ice cream for just such occasions.”

Erin eyes her suspiciously but lets Holtzmann lead them, it was her idea after all.

The cold air has a bite to it and by the time they reach the park, Erin can tell that her nose and cheeks must be red from the cold, can see that Holtzmann’s are too.

Erin’s disappointed when Holtzmann lets go of her hand to buy their ice cream, she’d been acutely aware of the contact and misses it as soon as it’s gone.

The guy at the truck stares at them like they’re slightly mad when Holtzmann asks for two ice cream cones but gives them to her anyway, he did stock them for people like them.

Holtzmann is practically vibrating with excitement as she hands Erin her cone, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Erin takes a small, tentative lick of the ice cream, shivering as the cold spreads through her mouth. Holtzmann watches with that large grin back on her face.

Erin just shakes her head at her friend, wondering how her life had changed so much in the past year, wondering how out of everyone she could’ve fallen for, she’d fallen for this giant goofball of a person. If you’d told her this time last year that she’d lost her job, hadn’t got tenure, and that she was currently standing in the park in the middle of winter eating ice cream, she would’ve freaked out, wondered how her life could’ve taken such a turn for the bad.

But if you’d then told her she’d made up with Abby, they were back to being best friends and they’d found two new friends along the way. If you’d said that she’s found a family with these people, that they fight ghosts together (which are actually real). If you’d told her that the reason she’s eating ice cream at this time of the year was because the woman she was in love with had suggested it and that she’d never been happier, then she’d know that life had definitely changed for the better and she wouldn’t change at thing.

Erin’s brought out of the thoughts by quick movement in front of her and before Erin can react, Holtzmann has pressed her own ice cream onto Erin’s nose, laughing as she does.

Erin immediately moves to wipe the ice cream off her nose with the napkin that’s in her hand but Holtzmann’s arm shoots out to stop her, “wait, don’t wipe it off yet.”

“What, why? My nose is cold!”

“I can help with that,” and before Erin figures out what Holtzmann is about to do, it’s too late, as Holtzmann has already darted forward and licked the ice cream from the tip of her nose.

“Holtz!” Erin exclaims, mildly shocked by what Holtzmann has just done while the woman in question just looks on, laughing loudly at her now.

 “You said your nose was cold, I was just trying to help,” Holtzmann shrugs, still grinning broadly at her.

“That’s gross,” Erin grumbles, Holtzmann letting go of her hand so Erin can wipe the spit off her nose that’s now replaced the ice cream. Erin is actually glad it’s cold outside, her blush being masked by the redness that was already present on her cheeks.

Erin finishes wiping her nose clean but her nerves from what just happened get the better of her and she overestimates the distance to her mouth, ends up pressing her ice cream into her own face, leaving ice cream around her lips.

Holtzmann grins wickedly at her, throwing a wink at Erin, “do you want me to get that for you too?”

“Very funny,” Erin says, embarrassed by what she’s just done, quickly wiping the ice cream from her cold lips before Holtzmann gets any more ideas. Just the thought of Holtzmann licking the ice cream from her lips is enough to send her heart into overdrive, she’s not sure she could handle it if Holtzmann actually did.

They finish their ice creams without further incident, Erin paying extra attention to eating, not wanting to embarrass herself again and by the time they’re both done, they’re shivering.

“Hot chocolate time!” Holtzmann exclaims excitedly, grabbing Erin’s hand once more, leading them back out of the park and towards the firehouse once more.

“We just had ice cream and now you want hot chocolate?” Erin asks, once again letting herself be pulled through the busy streets of New York. She must admit though, hot chocolate sounds pretty good right now.

“Best time to have it,” she explains, “trust me, it tastes so much better after ice cream on a cold day.”

Erin feels her heart swell a bit when she realises where Holtzmann is leading them, to her favourite café.

Erin tries to pay when Holtzmann orders them a hot chocolate each since she paid for their ice cream but Holtzmann refuses, saying it was her idea so she’s paying.

Erin can feel the warmth immediately through her gloves as Holtzmann hands her her takeaway cup. She brings it up to her face, the steam heating her cold cheeks. She takes a small sip from her cup, the warmth and flavour immediately hitting her tongue and Holtzmann was right, this is good.

Erin hums in approval, smiling over the rim of her cup as Holtzmann smiles back.

“Back to the firehouse?”

Erin nods in agreement and they exit the café but she stumbles slightly and looks down in surprise when she feels Holtzmann’s hand once again in her own. Before, Erin had just assumed that Holtzmann had just been holding her hand as Erin didn’t know where they were going but she knows her way back to the firehouse from here. Her heart soars at the possibility that that may not have been the reason she was holding her hand after all.

They reach the firehouse far too soon for Erin’s liking and while she is cold and wants the warmth the firehouse has to offer, she is also going to miss the contact between her and Holtzmann. It seems like Holtzmann may feel the same way as she slows down as they approach the door.

“Thanks for today,” Holtzmann says, and Erin looks over at her confused, her voice sounding too serious.

Holtzmann must’ve picked up on her confusion because she continues, with a smile this time, “not many people would agree to go out for ice cream in the middle of winter.”

Erin grins at that, “not many people would even suggest that in the first place.”

Holtzmann laughs before she turns uncharacteristically serious again, “thanks anyway, I had a good time.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime,” Erin says, her heart rate picking up as she realises that she’s suggested that they hang out alone together again and what it may sound like to Holtzmann, because to her it certainly sounds like she just asked Holtzmann out. What if she didn’t think of her like that?

“Sounds great,” Holtzmann says, her grin back, all trace of the seriousness gone, and maybe Holtzmann did like her like back? “But maybe next time we should do something that’s a bit warmer, you’re shivering.”

Erin laughs, “it was your idea to get ice cream.” She goes to enter the firehouse as they’ve arrived at the door but Holtzmann’s arm on hers stops her.

Erin looks down at their arms and then back up to Holtzmann’s face, her smile still present, but then she does something completely unexpected, Holtzmann leans forward and presses her lips against Erin’s cheek.

Holtzmann’s lips are warm from the hot chocolate but her nose is cold and while she shivers at the contact, she knows that cold isn’t the reason. Holtzmann lingers slightly and Erin closes her eyes, relishing in the contact but then it’s gone and Erin’s cheek feels even colder than it did before, tingling where her lips had been pressed.

Erin’s definitely glad that her blush is once again hidden by the cold but she also wishes she could tell if Holtzmann is blushing too, her already red cheeks make it impossible to tell.

Erin’s eyes flick down to Holtzmann’s lips of their own accord, drawn their by the movement, Holtzmann worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She makes a concerted effort to bring her eyes back to Holtzmann’s, trying not to think about that being her own lip being between Holtzmann’s teeth instead.

Erin sees the nervous expression in Holtzmann’s eyes, something she’s not sure she’s seen before, so she smiles and is relieved when the nerves clear and they’re both left just smiling at each other.

“Come on,” Erin says, taking Holtzmann’s hand in her own this time, “let’s get inside before we freeze.” Holtzmann squeezes her hand and they both enter the firehouse together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
